Stars
by caww
Summary: Bella is a newborn on her own, Alice has visions of Bella changing newborns, Edward and Alice want to find her and protect her. The rest of the Cullen's and the wolves will be in the story too-maybe the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: the Twilight characters are not mine..I'm just borrowing them for awhile and I want to change the story line a little bit.**

**summary:Bella is a newborn and she's changing others to be newborns too. She hasn't met the Cullen's yet. Charlie is still her father and Renee is married to Phil.**

Bella asked questions, when she did meet other Nomads-which wasn't often. She often heard about the Cullen's, she wanted to go North, she knew Forks was her birth home too, and that the

Cullen's had a home in that area too..she just couldn't get there. Every time she tried to get closer to the same county of Forks and the Cullen's, she would get a headache, which made it so

she would go east and then go south again.

Bella.. still didn't know a lot about herself even when she was human, so, she noticed she would get headaches just listening to the name La Push, WA. She ran again to the forest world and

she forgot about her wants and needs. The headaches would stop when she got closer to Oregon. She never thought at that time, to go north, swimming in the ocean, and then come on land,

and go south to Forks. The headaches distracted her....but in reality..it was still more, that she just wasn't getting her thirst really quenched. She hated the idea of destroying whole heards.

She had always loved seeing elk and deer grazing on the lands she past-as a human. She had put limits on herself, on how many souls she would destroy...per day or week. She also didn't

know that in time her thirst wouldn't be so bothersome...that most of her frustrations was because she was still a new born. She went so far in the forest, that for awhile she just gave in to her

little monster's cravings. When she first became a newborn, she promised herself she would never forget being human. She decided one way was to ask herself 20 questions about herlife. She

remembered as a human she had great recall. But being on her own, quenching her thirst, and hiding from her Creator and her Coven..she let her little monster have control.

Her eyes were changing to a pretty burnt sienna color..she was almost to the end of her new born status.

Then one night,she found herself in front of a large parking lot. She walked out onto the lot to see the lights better in the distance. There were a couple of large billboards ahead of her. She

stopped in her tracks...for the first time her old-human-self tried to resurface and her little monster was fighting for the old ways...which really hadn't been very long to be in at

the billboards made her brain think and fight for something she craved . She was so surprised she was feeling excited,.and yet wondering about her little monster's fight to be front and center?

Why she asked her little monster.. couldn't it be her turn for awhile?..Her little monster grumbled, consented, and to Bella it seemed like it fell asleep for awhile..

Bella hadn't really known she was stronger then she thought, there had been no reason..no cause..no challenge, no shock and awe either....for her-life was of survival and hiding..but now that

she got her brain to think differently ..she smiled... she was in control. She even giggled. She looked around to the music of her giggle and was very she had been turned, she

couldn't remember making the giggle sound.

Her feeings of the billboards made her think of her other civilized world. The world of fun. Her old memories were rushing back and they were wonderful to her! She giggled again and was

delighted with her own sounds of happiness. She jumped up and down, and swirled her body, like she had always wanted to do as a human. She caught herself with a thought,and stopped,

like a statue, as she looked down at herself. She took in her appearance..ugh...she thought, and Yes, she would have to do some changes now. She wanted to look good. She had a reason to l

ive now.

With her mind, problem solving again, she found a gas station, and it was closed for the night. She twisted the door knob and unlocked the door...The owner the next day would wonder how on

Earth the lock came undone like that. Bella left the door open and walked up to the mirror near a faucet. She observed herself for quite awhile. She turned on the faucet gently and started

cleaning herself. She took her her clothes off, washed the smell off of them, and washed her hair as best she could with the soap on the sink. While her clothes dried by a heater. She searched

to see what she could use in the station. She went back to look at herself, in the mirror, and thought she had to think of a way to get money and have her fun.

Bella even found a few rodents to snack on in the station, there would be no more rodents ever in that building again..for her scent would linger, and the future rodents would smell their

species fear-left behind.. when killed, and would leave in a hurry. In fact the whole neighborhood would never have a rodent problem again for Bella cleaned them out, as the weather had been

nicer, then she had expected.

While, Bella stayed at the gas station until the owners came to open up the next day, she watched tv, and got caught up on all the latest shows and future events. She now made plans to see

a play, a concert, and go to some movie premieres. She was in control! She did some cleaning or organizing for the station..and took a little bit of money for her troubles.

Bella, traveled at night, to get to the city, which had the theatre she picked out. She had to wait for the shadows to come where she was at, she got to know the city pretty good. No one

noticed her. Luckily she was short, her clothes color blended into the shadows. She found prey to satisfy her: mainly the feral cats and rodents. To her they were like bad medicine, and they

kept her alive. When she could, she walked around the theater, she observed the secuirty guards and their routines. They never walked to one small side of the building, there was dense

pokey brush there, no human would ever try to go there... and she did. She found a broken window that she thought she could fit thru. She glanced around, she knew no one would be there-

but still, she looked around, before she got rid of the sharp edges. She climbed down into the room, so she didn't tear her clothes, and heard many voices above her being emotional. Their

scent was just beginining to enter her nose, and her hearing got better as she found the right pathway, that would lead her quickly to them.

But, before she got to them, she found the theater's wardrobe room, and found clothes to change into. She found a brush and brushed her hair so she looked more presentable. She didn't

want them, to feel fear from her-with the clothes she had been wearing.

Bella was rather shocked by her curiousity getting the best of her. She wanted to be sure she was in control, but the voices she recognised, were like a dream come true. She never dreamed

she would be drawn to so many in one place. All there voices were enchanting to her, as she remembered what she watched on tv. The same cool voices were so close...she was actually going

to meet them. She smiled happily to herself. She looked in the mirror and smiled again. Her eyes seemed to be alive too,. her smile was better then she remembered it to be..as a human-she

still wasn't use to seeing herself..and the mirror seemed to make her look better then other mirrors she had looked into. She smiled again to get over her nervousness..and then walked

towards the women.

She found the door slightly open. She could not understand why all these women were together. They sounded, like they had all done something, to offend each other, like they were

competing, or trying to give the impression they were better off, then the others in the room.

Bella recognised them all, her body wanted to go foreward-while her mind wanted to observe. She stood close to the doorway, all of the ones she thought were just great people in their fields

were there if she just took that one step foreward.

Why would Annette, Cher, Elizabeth, and Kim..and all the others be in the same room together?

All's she knew when she saw them is she wanted their autographs...her throat felt dry with excitement..not for thirst. She slightly coughed, to get the dryness out of her throat, and then she

realized that got their attention.

The women all heard a beautiful cough, none of them had ever known anyone to cough so beautifully. They all turned their heads to see her. If Bella could blush this would have been the time

to do it. She noticed all of them were dazzled by her, and they all seemed to become statues(?), to Bella as they heard her giggle. She also hadn't realized that they couldn't move. She walked

up to them...their eyes followed her, but they didn't move at all. She didn't know about the different reactions that humans could go into.

Bella looked at them, and realized how lonely she had been all this time...and she got this crazy idea,

That she would help them.

-----

**This is when Alice started having visions of Bella. Edward saw her visions too. They both wondered, who this Vampire was, and why was she making a whole bunch of newborns? **

**Not once.. did they see the Volturi....yet..but Alice kept getting the strangest visions...she still couldn't place where the changes would happen. Alice wanted to help this newborn...**

**Edward wanted to meet this newborn and protect her. Once Alice knew that part she giggled and new that Bella would be very special.**

**Please review, hope this is a good start and good to continue?**

**caww**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters of Twilight..I know I don't own them..I'm also borrowing some personalities to be**

**in my story. It's not real so they don't have to worry...it's just fantasy.**

Bella looked at the women staring at her, she wanted to put them at ease, before she lost her nerve,

she hoped she'd have the guts to share her ideas with them. She also wanted to get their autographs,

before their changes, so she had to be adorable, or sweet, or something to get what she wanted.

She sighed to herself, and looked into each and everyone of their eyes, they all looked at her,

as if she did the best sigh, in the world, and she reacted like

she had just blushed in front of them..but of course they didn't see her turn pink.

They thought as a whole..'dang she's good'.

Bella still couldn't figure out the best way to start talking to them..

She thought maybe she should ask questions in a round about way..like if they wanted to change

their lives..to be like her? Yeah!

Bella didn't want them to hate her, she wanted friends, or mentors, or even better yet- family.

Tops on her mind tho, was she didn't want them to choose wrong.. for their lives, or hate their

changes, she wanted them to be willing to be changed to live life. To be able to say,

"Thank You Life!".

Bella giggled again to herself out of nervousness, she thought.. her ideas seemed wonderful.

It was just a step by step process and it would work out.

Memories flooded back to her about her Mom...remembering her Mom saying,

" Life was so much easier when one had a routine, things got done because their was

a step by step process to everything."

Bella, was again so thankful for her human years, that she could recall things easily. She

realized right then, that she did have better recall then she thought she would have. So many

memories flashed in front of her eyes in seconds. None of the women knew or noticed what was

going on in her mind.

To them it had been seconds since she had sighed.

Bella remembered all the little comments that her Mom had noticed about losing

her youthful appearance. That clerks weren't asking her for her ID anymore, because she was

growing older, and she acted older. Her Mom, noticed her age, mostly because of her students'

reactions to her, her looks weren't the same as when she first started teaching. Those little adorable

students, that she saw practically everyday, defined what being old was-they were so

unaware how a truth could hurt an adult to the bottom of their heart's.

She missed her Mom, and those comments..Then she thought of Phil and smiled.

When Phil came into Renee's life, Bella got to see the changes he brought out in her Mom-

being together with him. Bella, remembered the day that she realized Phil was the right guy for

Renee, she had energy, a brighter light in her soul, she bloomed with Phil. Bella had thought, she

knew her Mom so well, when in fact, there were now areas of her Mom's world, she didn't know:

how or what would bring out more neat reactions (to see) in her Mom-for being 'in Love' with Phil.

That lightness and the happiness he could bring out in Renee, made Bella remember why she had

moved to be with her Dad, Charlie. When she thought of her Dad, she shook her

head, and focused back to the women in the room.

When Bella glanced back to her audiance, finnishing the flash of thoughts of her Mom, she smiled

in understanding. It must be even tougher, always wanting to have the spotlight-for these beautiful

souls, who did nothing wrong, accept get older. The competion for the newer, younger look, must

be so frustrating for some of them, when they had sacrificed, compromised, and spent years

learning their arts-to be forgotten, because of the new directors and producers wanting another idea, a

different look, or just that the newer faces would do 'anything' just to get their names known by

all.

Bella could see many emotions, in their eyes, that they wished that she hadn't noticed. To them

she was looking into each of their souls. Then they realized about the same time that she

understood them, like no other younger person had. She understood their want for youth, but she

also understood their talents and the years to accomplish that. She didn't want them to be young

again..she liked them just as they were: with their experience, their knowledge, their

understanding of the value of time and learning. They were worthy where

they were. She wanted to say uplifting, positive words about being older and very learned in their

fields. That they could be famous, for being the best, and doing the best at this time of their

lives..instead of drifting into oblivion...before they died...which no star ever wants.

She saw others.. having the emotions of jealousy, in their eyes of her, that they might have a tad

bit of insecure feelings-about their roles in life, since they got older, and now were facing a being

like herself.

Bella smiled at all of them, as gently as she could, they all felt, that she was including all of them in

her smile, she then saw a finer vision of them changed, she saw that each of them: with their

wisdom of life, their experiences, their craft they did so well... would be noticed again, with an

appeal that younger woman would be proud, and honored to be in the same room as them. That

the new faces, thought that it was the best day of their lives, to be included, to be on stage, or

making a movie with them.

It wouldn't be the other way around anymore for some of these women.

They never had to feel, that they were the ones who were lucky, to be with the next 'well known'

star, and be lucky they even got a minor role to play. They now would be a lot happier with their

lives.

Bella believed, these women, with their own individual stardomes, that they were addicted to being

great, or the still were-but were losing their energy from: the long hours, the sleep they lost, the

diets they had to be on, the things they did for their fans-to keep their looks.....it all took a little

something from their soul. Stars lived-to live in the media world-that it was an addicting world to

be in. That they had to claw up the ladder, to be kept in the spot life, and they didn't like it, but they

did what they had to do to stay noticed.

Bella wondered if her gift as a vampire.. was to make humans stilled? She worried a bit about

that. She had to distract herself, she realized her time, and theirs..was different. She had to stay

focused..if she wanted to complete her idea.

She took a deep breath.

Since she hadn't said a word yet..

She said, "Hi, can everyone hear me?"

She glanced around...no one moved, and she coughed again..

Their eyes were alive with interest for what Bella had to say,

again..she rolled her eyes.

Bella saw the awe look again. and thought,

"Really!"

All the women blinked yes...but she wasn't sure what that meant.

She said," OK, my name is Bella Swan, and I came here, to ask a favor of you..but first, I want us

to play a short game...I don't want anyone to ask me questions...yet..

I want to ask some questions...ok?."

She saw them all blink once.

-------

Alice saw that vision and read Bella's lips..

She told her family, that the newborn's name is Bella Swan.

Edward and Jasper got on the computer and did a search for her...

They found out she was from Forks WA, and that she had been missing for awhile, she had been

visiting her father..during her school break when she just vanished.

Jasper found out more about Bella's life with her Mom, and he shared it with the family.

Edward did a search, by email and texting to Vampires that they knew, the information shared, was

that three nomads, had been in the area at the time of her disappearance. The Vampires were

known as: James, Laurent, and Victoria and they were human drinkers-with a bad reputation for

playing with their food. *

The Cullens were in Alaska when Alice got Bella's visions

* * *

Bella smirked a little, since she now realized, the women couldn't talk even if their lives depended

on it. She just dazzled them to much.

She had a thought on how they could communicate better and asked,

"I want you all to blink once for yes and twice for no...ok?"

They blinked once.

"I know I'll be asking some weird questions but they will all make sense later on."

She smiled and said,

"So let's get started..."

"Are you worried that you will be forgotten once you die?

Most blinked yes.

"Do you want to be remembered?"

Of course, they all blinked, yes.

"If you could make changes in your lives right now, to be remembered, would you?

They all blinked yes.

Then she asked the questions below and they all said yes to them too.

"Would you be willing to change your diet so you could live longer?"

"Would you be willling-not be in the sun at all-to keep your 'being' beautiful?"

"Would you keep my secrets from the public?"

"Would you keep my secrets from your family and friends?"

"Would you be willing to go thru a different kind of pain to be beautiful?"

Then Bella asked other questions and more said no.

"Do you follow rules well? "

"Could you leave your family and friends for awhile? I guess I should ask.. could you leave them

more or less.. maybe up to two years? You could talk on the phone, or write to them..but they can't

see you.. while you are recovering from the pain-to change for the better beautiful you...."

Bella looked around, and she saw some women having thoughtful thoughts on their faces.

She then accepted what she saw, and spoke with a smile,"

OK, I want you all, to go thru the questions, I have already asked you, again, in your heads, and

really think about it truthfully. Then, if anyone has any doubts, or know..that they really can't

give up somethings, that I've asked, it's ok. I give you permission to leave now."

Bella saw 3/4 of the women get up to leave...She was a little disappointed. She then remembered

and asked, the ones who were leaving, if she could have their autographs, before they left. She dazzled

them, and of course, she got cards from them. The cards were a little different but most pretty

much said.

"It was nice to meet you Bella. Thank you".. they signed their names below, and dated their card(s).

They smiled and left.

Bella gave them a silent message: that they only had the memories, before

she arrived, and that they should have just stayed home...when they thought about why they came

to the event at the theater.

With the ones still there Bella asked,

"Did you all do your own make up when you came here tonight?

They blinked yes.

She thought for a few seconds, what was the best way to tell them, she thought they could look more beautiful with some help.

She wanted to hire others to do their make up before she changed them.

-----

Alice saw that, and squealed to her family-with such delight. The males all rolled their eyes...but smiled, and

waited patiently for her to share.

Edward had been focused on tackling Emmett outside and didn't see most of the vision..

but stopped before Alice squealed. He and the others realized she was

almost done with her vision and they really were curious.

She smiled and said," Rose, we are going to have so much fun helping this newborn-Bella

Swan..that's her name by the way!"

Alice shared the vision that they would be making the newborns more beautiful with their hair and

their makeup too.

Then Alice got a vision; of where Bella would bite the woman still with her.

She stood up fast, and said,"We need plane tickets now" She could be biting them sooner then I

thought!" She sighed..."She keeps changing her plans!"

They all got up to pack, so they would be there to help Bella out. The plane was fueled and ready

to go when they got to the airport.

------------------

Bella also made comments about their hair styles. She told them, she wanted everyone still there

to help, to be involved, to vote for the best look for each one of them....before she started the

procedures. They all got it that..this beauty infront of them, knew what she was talking about..

They were willling to try anything, and they believed her, that she meant what she said, that the changes would be painful.

Most had already spent lots of money on pain to have beauty. They were willing.

**Please review...**

**caww**


End file.
